Gamesstuck
by symphonySketch
Summary: 24 teens are sent away to participate in the hunger games where they will fight to the death, until only one remains. there's my horrible summary, there will be a lot of point of view changes because, all 24 characters are the main characters! this is because i have no idea who is going to win, i'm just going to let events unfold.


Chapter 1: The Reapings

"man, we hear this damn speech every single year, is it really necessary? Lets just get on with the reaping." this year, its my time to shine. Our district lost to district two last year, but no, not this time. All them suckers better watch out cause I, meenah peixes, will be participating in this years game, and ain't nobody gonna survive but me. I'll make damn sure of it. I will win. "meenah, chill out, its almost over, then the spotlight will be all on us." ugh. that's right. Cronus is going to volunteer this year as well. Man, I cant believe this…well, he could be useful I guess. Oh hey, he was right, time to shine motherfuckers.

**District one tributes: **Cronus and Meenah

"now...any volunteers?" finally, its about time! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I finished training. Oh, they are all going down. They won't stand a chance against me! I'm the luckiest person I know. Huh, who's this douche bag? "get out of my way" he looks a bit startled but then answers me, "whoa, sorry sis, I'm just all up and trying to volunteer is all."

Seriously, this guy? you've got to be joking. Whatever, just one more dead tribute. Anyways, like I said, I've got this.

**District two tributes: **Gamzee and Vriska

"terezi, terezi please come up." shit. They cant possibly make TZ participate in this. That is complete bullshit, she is blind for Christ's sake, this is low, even for them. "no, you cant do that, she's handicapped, she won't stand a chance, this is completely-"sollux! Its okay, I may be blind but I'm not helpless, geez!" she punches my shoulder after that. Well…I guess there's no helping it, not like I could've done anything anyways.

**District three tributes: **Sollux and Terezi

This is it, it's our turn. Years ago fef an I made a promise that we would volunteer together and…today's the day. She didn't want another innocent person to get culled again, she cares too much about these people, so she's sacrificin herself, even if its only one person she's savin. Sigh, she's too kind for this world…but, I'll do my best to protect her, just like the way she tries to protect the people in our district.

**District four tributes: **Eridan and Feferi

We had already agreed that if either of us were chosen, that the other would stay. We didn't want to go into the game only to end up killing each other, after all, only one can win. I'm all for games and all, but this game? Never. When his name was called, I thought I was going to cry, but I had to stay strong, I had to stay strong for him. I swear, it had to have been some kind of cruel, sick joke when my name was called as well. May the odds be in your favor they say? The odds were already against us right from that moment.

**District five tributes: **Mituna and Latula

"district fives male tribute is…rufioh!" …what? damn, this was my last year too. I was so sure I wasn't going to be picked. "female tribute is…damara!" …wait…WHAT? Damara too? Damn, this sucks. Oh well, this is probably for the best, I'm the only one that can understand her thick accent anyways, plus, we can be allies. We can do this. Together.

**District six tributes: **Rufioh and Damara

hm, it seems that I have been chosen as this years tribute. Along with a mysterious boy to which I have never met. This…this is most unfortunate indeed. But, no need to panic, I just need to calm myself. I already have experience with chainsaws, axes and the like, so there's that. Oh my, I think I'm losing my composure, oh, he's looking at me, no, he's smiling, it looks…reassuring. I, I feel a bit better now. Such a kind boy he is, I smile back.

**District seven tributes: **Horuss and Kanaya

Kankri is not taking this well at all, he keeps shouting about equality and how this is wrong and that he refuses to participate in the games. I keep trying to calm him down, to let him know that they don't care at all, he just keeps talking. He never listens, always talking and ignoring everyone else. When he doesn't stop shouting after the several warnings they gave him, they knock him out with the back of their gun, I scream and run to his side. He's unconscious but the injury isn't bad. Obviously, cant have an injured player, and they need him alive for the games. So that those sick bastards can watch him die cruelly, well, I wont allow it! I wont let them hurt him…not again.

**District eight tributes: **Kankri and Porrim

Being deaf, I obviously didn't hear them when they called my name. I just stood there patiently waiting to see who the female tribute would be, no one walked up. It wasn't until I saw everyone staring at me that I began to panic, but I had to make sure, I looked to kurloz, sadly he was chosen and…so was I. I really did start to panic , I sunk to the ground and started crying, I felt so helpless. But then kurloz came and held me, "its going to be okay…" he mouthed. I knew I was safe with him.

**District nine tributes: **Kurloz and Meulin

Another year safe, I was fortunately not chosen. I feel sorry for the poor boy whom was though, he was only twelve years old. Now to find out which unfortunate lady will be-"nepeta, will nepeta come up?" no…no no no no no no! this is unacceptable, not nepeta. Anyone but nepeta. She's smiling at me, it's small, I can tell she's afraid, there's no use in hiding that fact by smiling. She's waving now. Goodbye she mouths. No, this is not goodbye. I, I have to do something. "wait, I volunteer in place of James!" everyone looks at me, but all I see is nepeta. She shakes her head no. her face looks horrified "are you sure?" the man asks me. "of course." I reply hastily. As I walk onto the stage, James thanks me and runs off to be with his family, nepeta walks up to me and starts hitting me in the chest. "No! why would you do that, equius? Why?! You were safe, you could've lived and grown old, you could've made it, so why?!" she's yelling and in tears. I feel horrible for being the cause of those tears, but, I must protect her. Even if it means dying in the process, I wont let anyone harm her. "because… I wouldn't be able to live with myself…if I let you die, nepeta." she's just holding onto me now, sobbing into my shirt, I embrace her and for awhile it's just us, no one else, only us.

**District ten tributes: **Equius and Nepeta

"Our female tribute will be…aranea." oh, I wasn't expecting that, but then again, hardly anyone does. I, this is bad, I'm going to die, aren't I? yes, I am, there's no point in trying to avoid the facts. But, I can still try and fight, no matter how bad the odds are against me, I will try, I will not give up. "and our male tribute is…tavros." he looks scared, the poor boy. He's probably feeling the same way I am. We shake hands, getting acquainted with one another, if only we didn't have to meet under these circumstances.

**District eleven tributes: **Tavros and Aranea

"FUCK" everyone is looking at me, my fists are balled and I'm just staring at the ground now. This fucking sucks. I cant believe I was chosen, of all the names in that goddamn bowl, it had to be me, of fucking course it was me, no one has worse luck then I do. My life just can't possibly get worse now, can it? Wait, yeah it can, and it will, I am going to get my ass handed to me in that arena and I will die a gruesome death and no one will give a fuck. "aradia. Please come on stage." huh, oh, looks like aradia will be joining me in this hell hole. It doesn't look like it's affecting her much, then again, she was pretty much always ok with things, even the shitty things. I actually feel sorry for her more than myself right now, she's been through so much, she used to smile a lot actually, she always smiled, not once did she frown, but then, they took her smile away along with her family, even some of her close friends are dead, they've taken so many loved ones from her and now … they're going to take her life as well. These people fucking disgust me.

**District twelve tributes: **Karkat and Aradia

These 24 teens were then taken to the capital where they would prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, to learn survival skills, and to handle weapons. they all had mixed emotions about this, the most common one being fear. they knew, that only one could survive. a few of them had already given up hope, while others just couldn't wait to get their hands dirty. either way, it was inevitable, they were all going to die, all but one.

* * *

**author's notes:** first of all, i would like to apologize for any inaccurate character representations, this is my first fanfiction after all. so if any of the characters seem OOC, then let me know and i'll try to fix that. constructive criticism is encouraged, so that i may hopefully improve as a writer. lastly, i might make a tumblr for this, so that i can post character profiles and maybe i'll let you guys decide who will die when it finally comes to the games.? i don't know, what do you guys think, would you like to vote off characters? well, that's assuming if enough people actually read this.


End file.
